Shining Knight goes to Medieval Times
by Trickster91
Summary: Vigilante gets tickets for Medieval Times and decides to invite Shining Knight. But things don’t go as they plan. Rated just to be safe.New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Shining Knight goes to Medieval Times**

**Vigilante gets tickets for Medieval Times and decides to invite Shining Knight. But things don't go as they plan.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I do not own JLU or Medieval Times. If I did then I wouldn't be here writing stories.

Vigilante was walking down the hallway looking for his friend, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere. He looked in every possible place: the library, lobby, lunchroom, and even the stables. Vig was about to give up until he saw Fire passing by.

" Hey Fire."

" Yeah?" Fire said with a strong Brazilian accent.

" Did you by any chance see Shining Knight? I can't seem ta' find'em." Vig knew Fire could be very helpful when it comes with finding someone.

Fire put a finger to her chin and started thinking back. "Hmm… Oh yeah! He is in the rec. room playing a video game against Flash." Fire smirked " By the time I left, it sounded like Flash was having a hard time."

Vig gave a hidden smile behind his bandana. " Thank ya very much Fire. I appreciate it."

" Not a problem!" With that she walked away.

Vigilante started walking towards the rec. room wondering: _Why the bloody hell Sir Justin would want to play a video game against the king of video games himself? _Vig walked in the room where everybody was crowding around the sofa.

" Come on Wally! My grandma could of beat him within one minute!" Green Arrow shouted along with a few other heroes'.

" Hey! Are you sure you've never played this game before?" Wally was feverishly pressing all the buttons as fast as he could.

" I promise you this is my first time trying." Sir Justin was sitting on the floor right next to Flash. They both seemed unaware of the people surrounding them.

"What's going on here?" Vig asked.

Elongated Man turned around. " Glad you could join us Greg. Wally here was boasting how great he was at the video game _NASCAR Racing _and Sir Justin said 'if given the chance I bet I could beat you with full honor.'"

" And the King Arthur lover is doing a pretty good job at it too!" Booster Gold mentioned.

" Not bad for someone who wasn't familiar with technology awhile back ago." Black Canary also added.

Vig had to squeeze his way through to see what exactly was happening. What he saw amazed him. Shining Knight was beating Flash at his own game! And without breaking at sweat either, unlike the scarlet speedster. " I'll be darned." Was all he could muster. Finally the game ended and you'll never guess who won…

" I can't believe it!" Flash quickly stood up. " You actually beat me! And quit laughing at me!" Flash was yelling at the other heroes who were laughing their heads off!

" I can't help it!" Green Arrow snorted. " You look like a dork when you get a taste of your own medicine! Hahahahah!"

" I thought it was a fair game. You played rather well." Sir Justin said in encouragement. " But I think I'm done with video games for a long time." Flash grumbled something and left. Once everything died down Vig went towards Sir Justin.

" I have to say I was mighty surprised you beat Flash." Vig paused. " How didja do it?'

" To tell you the truth my friend, I quite frankly didn't know how I did it." Sir Justin chuckled. " Then again I don't think having my car keeping on swinging left and right might had helped Flash get through."

Vig laughed. " That was still a pretty good idea though." Vig finally remembered what he came in here for. "I was thinking we should go somewhere for the next movie night."

" Where do you plan on taking us for movie night?"

" It's a real treat! I think _you_ might enjoy it especially." Vig held out two tickets. " I was thinking about taking us to **Medieval Times**!"

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. Who would of thought Shining Knight could beat Flash at his own game. Please R&R. That would be very much appreciated. Now the story gets good. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter for the story. I'm sorry that it took so long. I had the chapter planed in my head but I was just too lazy to type it. I can be a lazy bum at times. So I apologize for my laziness.**

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own JLU, just like J'onn doesn't own the Oreo Company. But the ideas are mine. Enjoy.

Even though there is a lot of _Medieval Times _in the United States and probably some other places in the world too, Greg Saunders (aka Vigilante) and Justin Arthur (aka Shining Knight) went to the one in Schaumburg IL.

" I have to say I never seen anything like this before." Sir Justin looked around in surprise. " Here I thought that this century wanted nothing do with my time era."

Greg chuckled. " Justin, hasn't anybody ever told you that nobody wants to forget history?"

" Yes but some people want nothing to with the history that has happened in the past."

" Yeah, but what are you gonna to do." Greg looked at his friend who was still in his armor. " You know that you don't have to wear you're costume. People are starting to stare."

Sir Justin gave a faint smile. " What is it that you always say Greg? It's always in good spirit?"

" I'm glad you're very optimistic." The line started to move faster. " 'Bout time this line started movin'. Come on Justin, we're up next."

A teenaged girl wearing a medieval nobles dress was taking peoples' tickets and handing out paper crowns that bore different colors; green, red, red and yellow, yellow, black and white, and blue. After she was done with the couple that had three bratty children, she looked up to see a man with black hair and blue eyes, and a man dressed in a knight's armor. " Tickets please."

" Here ya go." Greg handed her two tickets.

The girl took the tickets and handed each of them a paper crown. " You guys are on the yellow and red knight's side. Enjoy the show."

" Will do." Greg nodded and continued walking with Sir Justin right behind him.

The girl then called out " I like your costume!"

" Thanks." Sir Justin smiled and then whacked Greg on the arm. " See, tis nothing wrong with my uniform."

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Greg looked to the side to see an elder man dressed as a king and an elder woman dressed as a queen taking pictures with the customers. " Hey Justin, you wanna be in a picture with them?" Sir Justin looked where Greg was pointing.

"No thank you. I do not wish to take pictures with people mocking a king and a queen." Sir Justin stated with matter of fact.

" There only acting. And they're probably gettin' paid big time too."

" I do not mean to sound vile but I would want to be paid "big time" too if have to deal with those brats."

Greg saw a couple trying to make their three bratty children behave. Two of the kids were fraternal twins that look to be eleven years old and another girl looked to be about thirteen years old. They were acting up big time.

"Mommy I don't want to take a picture with these old farts!"

" I want to take a picture with a knight. Not a stupid king and queen!"

" Eric! Ruby! Behave yourselves." The mother was scolding the twins when the older girl acted up.

" This place is so retarded."

" Watch your language Ashley!" The father yelled. Just then Eric pointed at Sir Justin.

" I wanna take a picture with him!" Ruby agreed with her brother. The couple apologized to the 'king' and 'queen' and the started walking towards Greg and Sir Justin.

" Excuse me sir, can our kids take a picture with you?" The father didn't really seem to be too embarrassed unlike the mother.

Greg was holding in a laugh and Sir Justin was just confused. "Uh… Sure…" Sir Justin wasn't fully aware of what he just said but the next thing he knew the three brats were around him and the mother took the picture.

" Thank you very much. I'm sorry for the fuss." The mother was not having a good day.

" Tis not a problem. I think." Sir Justin said the last sentence softly. Greg was still doing a good job holding in the laugh. Just then Ruby yanked on Sir Justin's arm.

" Can I play with your sword?"

" You certainly may not!" Sir Justin gasped in horror. His sword wasn't even close to a thing a young child may play with. She will probably kill someone with it.

Ruby was going to complain but then her father yelled at her to come over. So fortunately she left.

" Nice kids." Greg finally spoke up.

"Nice is hardly the word I would use. I think that nice couple got their real children switched by changelings."

"What?"

Sir Justin sighed. " I shall explain later. You go ahead and grab us some seats. I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Alright, ya better hurry though. The shows gonna start in a few minutes.' Greg headed into the inside arena.

Sir Justin was heading towards the bathroom when he heard someone shouting. " There you are Joe." A man was walking up to him. " We were looking all over for ya buddy. Where have you've been. The shows gonna start any minute now!"

" I'm afraid you have been mistaken Sir. I am not the Joe you are looking for."

The man laughed. " That's a good one! I guess that fall caused a little more damage then I thought. I see you decided to change your costume around. So that was probably the surprise you were telling us about earlier. Enough chitchat. The crowd needs the Red and Yellow Knight!" The man grabbed Sir Justin's arm and dragged him in an area for the workers only.

" Oh my. This is not good."

I** hope you liked this chapter. I do live in Schaumburg. I have been to Medieval Times before but it has been a while so I'm sorry if I messed up with anything. Later on I will explain more about what a changeling is for those who don't know. But feel free to look it up at dictionary dot com or yahoo or something like that. Please Read and Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Greg had found some pretty good seats. From here, you can see almost everything. Now the only thing that was missing was Justin. It already has been six minutes and the show was going to start in about another minute.

" Mommy when is the show going to start. I'm tired of waiting." Greg twitched at that shrill sound. He recognized that voice anywhere. The worst part was, it was right next to him.

"God Ruby. Will you just shut-up." Ashley was getting annoyed. Greg turned to his right to see the family with the three brats sitting right next to him.

" Both of you stop it!" The mother snapped. Ruby turned around and poked Greg on the shoulder.

"Where's your knight buddy?"

" Busy."

" How does he go to the bathroom?" _What kind of question is that!? _

Greg just tired to ignore her. Apparently she's not getting the message.

" Does he sit or stand?" _Ok. This kid has seen too many rated R movies._

"Ow!" Ruby complained when her father hit her on the back of the head. " If you don't behave I'll take you home." After the father's remark, Ruby kept quite. _Thank God._

Then Eric spoked up. " Is he really a real knight?"

Greg just looked straight ahead, and in a monotone voice said " Yep."

" I don't believe you!" Eric whined.

" Then why did you ask him in the first place you retard." Ashley replied in an accused tone.

" I'm not a retard." Eric whined.

" Whatever you're gay." Ashley sighed.

" STOP IT!" Eric screamed really loud and the whole arena was quite.

Greg was getting really embarrassed. All he wanted was the kid to just keep quite, but even that was hard to ask for. If Justin was around to hear this, he would give those brats an hour long lecture_. Will the show please start already._

" Welcome to Medieval Times!" The whole crowd cheered.

'_Bout time._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" I'm telling you. Thou got the wrong man! I am most certainly not Joe!" Justine was getting tired trying to explain to these actors that he is not the man they want. " My name is Sir Justin."

The people who where dressed up as knights and other medieval people started snickering. The one dressed as the Green Knight spoke up. " Ok, _"Sir Justin"_ we believe you." That was followed by other laughs.

" Now shut the hell up and get on your horse. You're not getting paid to do nothing you know." The man dressed as the Blue Knight stated. For some reason Justin despised that man the most.

" Fine then. I'll go out there. But you shall see I am the wrong man."

The Blue Knight grabbed Justin by the collar. " If you mess up this show and humiliate me, I swear I will personally make you pay." He snarled.

Justin dusted off his armor. " All right then. You will personally see who the true knight is."

" Are you saying I'm not doing my job?" The Blue threatened.

" Being a knight is not a job. It's an honor." Sir Justin stated.

" You're not answering my question!"

" I shall not waste my breath on you." The Blue Knight lunged at Justin. He would of gotten him too if the person dressed as the Black and White Knight hadn't popped in the middle.

" Both of you! Save your energy for the show. It's going to start in a minute." He yelled. He then pointed at the Blue Knight. " Mark take a chill pill." He then pointed at Justin. " Joe get ready. Come on people we can do this after the show. The people paid good money for a reason."

Sir Justin nodded and hopped on a chocolate brown mare named Cider. Cider snorted at the unfamiliar weight but was happy at the fact that Justin seemed to be more of an expearence rider than Joe.

The Black and White Knight who was actually Paul came over. " I have to hand it to you Joe. That fall must off knock some courage into you."

" Courage is not the only thing that makes a man a man. It's also the choice of his comrades too." Paul smiled and got on his horse.

" Welcome to Medieval Times." Justin heard the people cheering. If he was going to make it through this then he was going to have to learn everything as quickly as possible. And to teach Mark a lesson he will soon learn from a true Knight of the Round Table.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I hope you liked the story. I know it is short. I was typing at night so give me a break. I'm sorry for any mistakes I did. Well any way please REVIEW. It only takes a minute. I prefer good decent reviews but short ones are great too!**


End file.
